


Withered away

by Grass_Never_Heard_Of_Her



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream a bit of a dick but it’ll make sense later, Dream isn’t trying to control the server, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Hybrid Zak Ahmed, L’manberg, M/M, No villain arcs have happened yet, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reader has lost their memory, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Techno is still Techno but visits L’manberg, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_Never_Heard_Of_Her/pseuds/Grass_Never_Heard_Of_Her
Summary: You have no clue who’s these people are claiming to know you, claiming that you’re their sister or friend or something more. You don’t even know where you are. Lying to them is the first option that comes to mind but what happens when the truth rips through?And who the hell is that masked man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	1. Waking up

M o y w p c p et 

You shoot up awake with a gasp, finding it hard to catch your breath, as if you had just been submerged in water for a long period. The bright light from what seems to be the sun blinds you for a minute, making your surroundings blurry. 

“Where am I?” You question to yourself, surveying the open plains you have awoken in. There was nothing but grass and a few trees that lingered around. Oak tree, tall grass, cows, nothing but the norm. But you were lost. In the middle of no where. 

Planting your hands on the ground you attempt to stand, your hand touching a cold material that left your hand feeling fuzzy. Glancing down you see a sword, purple and glowing. What the hell is this? You grasp the weapon and it feels comfortable in you palm. This is yours.

A small engraving carved into the edge of the sword peaked your interest. “A gift uwu” it seems that someone gave you this sword as a present. Fully grasping it you’re surprised to see words float softly in the air above it.

Y/N’s sword  
Sharpness v  
Knock back ll  
Fire aspect ll  
Looting lll  
Mending l 

You assume that all of these stats were good? The blade does seem pretty sharp and the purple aura seems to crackle with heat every other second. Since when do swords like this exist? You had heard of diamond sword but what kind of material creates purple swords? 

Confused again, you stand, maybe walking around might help jog your memory of where you are. There doesn’t seem to be much to go on. A birch forest to your left afar and a light source far of in the distance. Perhaps you should check that out.

After a little while of walking you stumble upon a village filled with life. Tradesman walking around and swapping emeralds for materials and livestock in pens being fed. A Community. 

As you walk through the town the villagers cast you side glances, curious as to what you will do, what your intentions are. You would ask where you are but the looks they give don’t seem all to friendly, perhaps they know you?

“A Y/N a pleasure to see you again!” You turn at the call of your name. Facing a blacksmith. He doesn’t share the same unfriendly look as the other villagers and he appears to know you. Perhaps you can ask him where you are.

“Err hello?” You greet timidly, the villager was slightly taller than you and his head strapped around his belt did intimidate you. He smiled broadly at you.

“Haven’t seen you visit this part of the over world in a few months! Say, how come you’ve traveled so far from home?” He asked politely, tilting his head ever so slightly. You stutter to come up with a reply, far from home? Where was your home?

“I uh... wanted to travel but I seemed to um have gotten a bit lost..” you scratch the back of your next anxiously, hoping he doesn’t suspect that you’re clueless as to who he is. He chuckles.

“You never did have a good sense of direction. If you need to, you can buy a map off of the cartographer over there. Knowing him he’ll probably let you have it on the house.” He pointed over to a small house with roses planted out front. You could slightly see a person moving inside, rushing around with stacks of paper. 

“Thank you.. oh also if it isn’t any trouble, do you know what type of sword this is?” You pull your sword out of its sheath and the blacksmith jumps back, alarmed.

A shadow casts over you and you slowly turn to see a massive being made of solid iron standing over you menacingly. What the fuck.

“Oh golem don’t worry! She was just ask for my analysis on her sword! No need to be so worried!” You stare up at the golem and your sword shakes in your hand. It looks down at you, not saying a word , red eyes assessing you. And as if it suddenly knew you, brought a rose up to you face.

Scared to deny the gift you take the flower from his rough hands and thank it. Even though the golem showed no expression you could tell it was happy with your acceptance, taking slow strides away and back into the village.

“What a softie. Anyway, sure I’ll take a look at your sword. Bring it over to my shop.” You follow the villager over to his shop and he asks for your weapon. You give it to him and he looks it over with some tools for a couple minutes, mumbling words of astonishment.

“My my, now this is a sword of a warrior. I’ve only ever seen two netherite swords in my life and this tops them all. The enchantment on this are deadly and you see this black stain here?” You nod, there was a black stain near the end of the sword like it had been dipped in black paint. “That is the blood of a wither. A deadly being that has yet to be fully documented, too dangerous to get close to one of you ever cross paths. Is this your personal sword?” He asks excitingly, you nod and he seems gleeful. 

“You fought a wither? And by the looks of it came out in one piece! I knew you were a warrior Y/N but I never thought you would slay a being as powerful as a wither!” Some villagers look over at the mention and stare at you in shock. With all the eyes on you you feel a bit under pressure. Using your hood to hide your face.

The blacksmith hands the sword back to you and you sheath it, the other villagers having gone now.

“Well if you want a label, it’s a netherite sword, which I assume whoever made this for you spent a copious amount of time in the nether to craft this. Who made this may I ask?” You shrug at the question, you had no clue who made this for you.

“It’s was an anonymous gift for my birthday..?” You lie, but the blacksmith doesn’t pick up on it, smiling and patting you on the back.

“Well, I must get back to work before I fall behind. And if you ever need anything just stop by!” You wave goodbye and head back over to the cartographers house. 

Once you knock you hear a loud crash of what sounds like papers and loud cursing. The person stomps to the door and rips it open.

“WHAT DO YOU WA- oh..” his face goes red with embarrassment and his mood quickly changes from furious to happy.

“Oh Y/N lovely to see you again on such a nice day do do come it!” He offers, letting you walk inside his home, confused. The house is a mess of papers and maps littered across the floor and surface areas. 

“I uh wasn’t expecting a guest so excuse the mess! So what’s brings you hear? Been a while hey??” The villager seems timid and anxious, perhaps he doesn’t like company too much. 

“I was told to come her by the blacksmith, he said I could buy a map home-“

“A MAP YOU SAY!” He shouts, making you jump a little. The villager quickly scurries around the room and rummages through all the papers.

“Where to! A woodland mansion? An ocean monument oh you love those! A jungle not many on those near you base! A pillager outpost-“ 

“Uh perhaps one for my home? I got a little lost on my journey...” the cartographer stops and think for a minute.

He mumbles some words under breath.

“y/n’s home what was the coordinates of that place I probably have a map there for when I made one for- OH here we go!” He shoves a map into your hand and you see the village and another massive place far off south. 

“THAT right there is where we are right now and THAT is your home! If you follow the birch forest you should arrive there in maybe 3 hours horseback!” Horseback? But you didn’t own a horse.

“Thank you for this, how may I pay you-“

“ITS ON THE HOUSE! Seriously I have so many maps I could spare a few for our adventurer!” 

“Oh thank you... you said horseback.. how long would it take on foot?” You question, looking down at the map, if you are to judge you would say like maybe 12 hours. You’d have to stay the night here if you were to do that. 

The cartographer looks at your curiously.

“Did you not bring Scout? You usually always travel with that horse?” You had a horse named Scout, you wrote that in your mind of things you can’t remember.

“Errr no.. scout died?” The cartographer looked shocked and quickly said an apology.

“Well if you want I’m sure they’ll gift you a horse down at the barn!” Another on the house gift? Why were these villagers so nice?

“I’ll head there now. And thank you again for the map, I appreciate it a lot.” The villager goes red with embarrassment as you leave. 

The villagers at the barm were happy enough to give you a stallion. It was incredibly tall and they said it was their best horse. You tried to ask for a lesser horse but they weren’t having it, determined for you to take him. His name was Ghost.

You and Ghost travelled through the birch forest for a while, keeping the map in your hand so you could keep the correct direction straight to home.

About 2 hours into your journey you see someone in the distance, black hair and a bandana was the only feature you could pinpoint. He seemed to be gathering wood and food, perhaps he was friendly.

You ride closer but the man’s ears perk up and an arrow whizzes past your face and embeds into the tree next to you. 

Startled you take off, ignoring the words the man shouts at you in his attempt to stop you. 

What the hell!? What was with that guy!

—-

You arrive upon your home, seeing a dark oak house beside a spruce one. “Y/N’s cottage” read the sign above so you dismount your horse and place it in the barn beside the other horse. Was this Scout? 

Excited to see your house you rush inside, opening the door and looking around. Chest, furnace, enchantment table, the whole lot. Lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a cat resting on the bed. It felt so cozy, felt like home. 

Fatigue started to weigh you down so you strip yourself of your sword and boots and flop down onto the bed, waking the cat. Floating letters appear above its head. Squash. Cute name for a little tabby. 

You crawl under the covers and Squash flops on top, curling next to you. 

You quickly fall asleep.

——-

“hey you were the one who said your horse was better, not my fault Scout won.” 

“You cheated! You can’t push me off during a race it’s against the rules!”

“Who’s rules? You never said there were rules to the race.”

“My rules! I would’ve won and you know it!”

“Oh sure sure I bet you would’ve.”

“Say I would win if you didn’t cheat.”

“As if, you couldn’t beat Scout even if you tried.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Love you too Sapnap”

Me o y w pe c p et

——

Once again you shoot awake, gasping for air. What the hell was that?? Some kind of dream? 

But it felt so real? 

That guy. Sapnap. He was who you saw in the forest, he was who shot at you. Were you guys.. friends?”

BANG BANG BANG 

“Y/N I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR!” A voice booms through house, making you jump and grab your sword. Pulling it out of its sheath and aiming it towards the door.

“I’M GONNA BUST THE DOOR DOWN IF YOU DONT OPEN!” The voice continued to shout, you get in a defensive stance and ready yourself as the door bursts open.

A man, with blonde hair and a mask across his face, enters. He’s holding his own sword but that doesn’t stop you from attacking, this man may know you but he’s definitely not friendly. 

He dodged quickly.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??” His sword smashes against your own and he quickly disarms you. Why did you think you could sword fight? 

You go to run out the door but he trips you with his foot and grabs your hoodie. Yanking you back to face him.

“What the hell was that for! You go missing for weeks and then just show up and start attacking me like some stray dog??” He yells, furious. There is pain in his voice and you can’t help but feel bad. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt you despite his rude entering.

“We were so worried for you Y/N you can’t just go off on your own for weeks like that. Bad has been worried sick.” Who the hell was Bad? This guy is either crazy or you’re having an episode. You scramble out of his grasp and he let’s go. He sheaths his own sword and sighs.

“Y/N just tell me what’s going on. Where have you been?” 

What the hell do you say to that??


	2. Warm welcome

“I-I-I-“ you stuttered, a man had just broken in and asked you where you have been. A question you don’t even know the answer to! He stays quiet as you try to answer, trying to come up with some sort of lie.

“I.. got lost in the nether” you lied, you didn’t even know this man why would you tell him that you had no memory of who he is. What if he’s dangerous? 

“You got lost in the nether? You have a compass how did you-“

“Y/N!” Another man barges through the door. This one completely different from the one holding you.

He had jet black skin and a black hoodie, a white halo circling his head and dark wings and a tail. What the hell was this thing? Some sort of humanoid monster??

The creature pulls you from the other and wraps his enormous arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. Stunned and scared you tense up, not hugging back as sweat drops from your head.

A tall dark monster is hugging you above ground. You could feel you heart beating out of your chest.

“Oh I was so worried when you didn’t come back I didn’t mean to shout at you it was just me being annoyed in the moment I would never raise my voice at you like that and if you want to go to the nether by yourself that’s your choice I shouldn’t control where you want to go but when you didn’t come home after the first week I thought you had been injured. I knew you were still alive but I had no clue what happened to you and I’ve been searching day and night to find you-“ the creature rambled, crying against you. It was really worried about you. It’s wings began to wrap around you protectively and you squeaked in fear. 

The other man was watching you closely, seeing your reaction to this creature. Even though you couldn’t see his face you could tell he was thinking deeply.

The creature dropped you and you let out a sigh of relief. This thing easily towered over you and you shrunk a little underneath it. 

“Are you okay though? I don’t smell any blood so you’re not injured. Are you hungry? Have you eaten recently??” Your stomach growled at the thought of food. Come to think of it, you haven’t had the time to eat, too busy in trying to get to “your home”

“Definitely hungry! I’ve got some muffins at home if you want some!” The being offered and you slowly nodded, kind of scared to say no. It gave a wide smile, showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth. Jesus Christ this thing could kill you in seconds. 

“Come on then!” It called, waving you over to follow him. You look at the other man who had broken in, he stayed silent for a second.

“Room for one more Bad?” Bad. That was its name. Didn’t he mention a Bad earlier. At least you knew one of their names.

“Sure Dream, you’re welcome to some muffins as well.” Dream. Now you had both their names. 

“I’m coming.. Bad..?” You slowly reply, he seems happy with the response and you follow after him. 

Your eyes follow the way his tail swishes excitingly, almost like a dog. This thing confused you. On the outside it looked like a beast that could terrorise villages and murder anything in its path but on the inside it spoke so politely. Weird.

Entering Bad’d house you notice how he seems to take on the homey vibe. Plants and flowers over the windowsill and crystals lights that glowed different colours in the sun. 

“I think Skeppy is home now. ‘GEPPY Y/N‘S HERE!” The booming voice startles you and you let out a gasp, Bad’s pointy ears twitch at the sounds and he turns to you. “Oh my goodness sorry I didn’t mean to scare you! I’ll try not to shout as much.” He smiled sweetly, dammit this Bad guy is really nice. 

“Thanks...”

“I WAS SLEEPING WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!” A third person enters, a little bit smaller than you and wearing a cyan hoodie. There was some crystals poking out of his face but they didn’t seem to hurt him, perhaps they’re natural. Another hybrid maybe?

“Skeppy lower your voice we have guests.” Bad says in a calm tone, this Skeppy guy looking over at you.

“Oh look who decided to come back after weeks of nothing. Gave a lot of people grief you know but don’t worry, you go have your adventure.” Skeppy commented, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Skeppy! Don’t be rude!” You didn’t flinch when he rose his voice again so he deemed it okay to speak that loud. Skeppy just rolled his eyes and went to the couch, flopping down on it like a cat. 

“Excuse him he’s just sleepy. He’ll be okay after a short nap.” Bad apologised, leading Dream and you into the kitchen. It was rather large to fit Bad’s height and the oven came up to your neck, you could tell who cooked in this house.

Bad rummaged around in the cupboard for a second before pulling out a tub of muffins.

“I made your favourite yesterday.. kinda sad I know!” He laughed at himself, passing you what looks like a chocolate chip muffin. You cautiously bite into it and you get a burst of strawberry. Inside there was strawberry and cream. It was amazing.

“So.. Y/N you said you got lost in the nether. How’d that happen? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dream questioned, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Bad looked over at you.

“That’s what happened? You got lost in the nether??” He sounded worried for you, but shit how were you gonna answer that question. You knew nothing about the nether only that it was a place you could go to outside the over world. 

“Traveled too far and uh couldn’t find my way back..” a quick and simple lie. Bad nodded in acknowledgment, accepting the lie but Dream didn’t appear to like that answer. 

“See any fortresses or bastions on your adventure?” What the hell were those. 

“Uhh no not really..” You avoid looking at Dream and continue to eat your muffin with Bad. Before Dream could ask another question the front door opened.

“BAD YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHO I SAW IN THE FOREST-....” The man from your dream, Sapnap, ran in, panting and breathing heavily as if he’d been running for ages. 

“Um... hey...?” You greatly shyly, Sapnap couldn’t take his eyes off you, face morphing into complete and utter shock. 

“Y/N came back isn’t that great Sap!” Bad announced and Sapnap nodded, awkwardly looking at anything other than you now.

“Uh Bad, mind if I speak to Y/N for a minute?” Bad allowed it and left the room with Dream, they all took refuge in the living room with a napping Skeppy.

The silence between you and Sapnap was painful. 

“I’m sorry for-“

“I didn’t mean to-“

You both shut up, both of you going red from embarrassment. 

“you go first..” you mutter.

“I uh, wanted to say sorry for shooting at you. Nobody really goes out to that part of the woods so I thought you were a mob or something. If I’d known it was you I wouldn’t have shot. I’m sorry.” He apologised, looking down at the ground guiltily.

“Oh no don’t worry I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that I was just curious. You don’t have to be sorry for being caution! It’s fine.” He looked back up at you. “Good thing you have shit aim.”

“HEY LANGUAGE I HEARD THAT!”

Both of you startled from the loud eruption from the living room, Sapnap chuckles and you crack a smile.

“Hey, I’m still better at shooting than you. You can even shoot a target straight on.” He joked, shoulders relaxing a little bit.

“I’m amazing at shooting.” You didn’t know if you were but you thought you should keep the banter going. And by how you acting in your dreams you felt like you were the type of person who didn’t like being told they’re bad at something.

“Oh yeah sure. So where you been anyway?” He asks casually, as if you weren’t “missing for weeks” according to the others. 

“I got lost in the nether.” You repeat the same lie for the third time like it was natural. At some point you’ll start to believe it yourself if you say it so much.

“You never did have a good sense of direction.” Well you already knew that since the blacksmith told you. Guess it was just a well known thing. 

“Still better at horse riding than you.” You tested, seeing if the dreams were memories. 

“YOU CHEATED WHEN WE RACED-“

Hm.. so the dreams were correct.

——

“I win.” 

“Wha- HOW YOU DO YOU KEEP WINNING!?” Sapnap roared, throwing his hands in the air. You held all the cards him your hand proudly after winning three games in a row of snap. You didn’t realise how quick your reflexes were until you battled with him. Bad chuckled lightly at Sapnap’s reaction.

“Sap you challenged her to a game of Snap, you were never going to win.” Skeppy quipped, taking a card from you and flinging it at Sapnap. Sapnap huffed and threw it back.

You placed the cards on the table and now the two of them were throwing cards everywhere.

“SAPNAP SKEPPY STOP MAKING A MESS YOU MUFFINHEADS!” You had gotten used to Bad shouting so you didn’t flinch anymore, even if it made you heart beat faster.

Dream had left a couple hours ago, saying something about having to go see George. Whoever that was. 

As the day ended you finally entered back into your own house. 

Now away from all the new people you let your facade drop, letting go shallow breaths and going to wash your face. You felt so confused. You felt like you were in the deep end of a swimming pool and you don’t know how to swim. Drowning in a pool of lies you were creating.

These people.. Bad, Skeppy, Dream, Sapnap... they were so nice- well Dream was a bit weird- and welcoming and you felt comfortable around them. Like a family but.. you didn’t know them. And you didn’t have the courage to tell them that you don’t remember who they are. Bad had been so happy when he saw you and you didn’t want to crush his happiness by saying you don’t remember who he is. 

At one point tonight he said “that’s what brothers are for” confirming that your siblings. It was a shock to say the least but it did explain why he was so protective over you and motherly. He was your older brother. Well, you assume he’s older as you don’t really know how old you are.

So overall, Bad was a nice guy. He offered you food when you were hungry and seemed to be a very physically affectionate person, giving you lots of hugs and shielding you with his wings a lot of the time. He also seems to resemble the characteristics of a cat. He purred earlier when Skeppy was rubbing his head. It had already clicked that they were together even before Skeppy pecked Bad on the cheek.

Skeppy was a character that you didn’t think you’d get along with at first. Just like Bad had said, after his nap he was very welcoming and played some games with you. He even asked you if you wanted to go caving with him tomorrow. You said yes even though you have no idea how to cave. 

Sapnap, he was funny. He made you laugh and loved to argue, but in a friendly way? He had a very contagious laugh that you couldn’t help join in when you hear it and he has that best friend vibe. A type of person that would protect you and hurt anyone that makes you cry.

Then there was Dream. He was strange. Barging into your home and demanding answers. You could tell he was as worried as Bad was about you “going missing” but just didn’t show it. Not like you would be able to see anyway as you can’t see his face. The kind of creepy smiley face mask he wears hides all his emotions. But he was chill later on in the day. Laughing and playing cards with you. You still felt like he was watching you too much but brushed it off.

You change into some clothes you have in the closet and head to the bed. A sudden gust of wind his your back and you turn to see you’ve left the front door open. Stupid.

Going over to shut it to keep all the wind out you see a hand creep around it and slam it shut. An ominous smiley faced man standing behind it.

“We need to talk.”


	3. Who are you

“What’s there to talk about Dream? I thought you went to go see.. George?” You stutter as he walks through the room. 

“Talk about who you are. You’re not Y/N. So you can give up the act.” Dream growled and you had to step back a bit, venom laced his words. He was becoming threatening. 

“I-I am Y/N Dream what are you-“

“NO you’re not. I know Y/N, I know she’s not stupid enough to get lost in the nether when I personally GAVE her a compass that would always point home. So give up the fucking act and tell me who you are.” He pushed you back and your breathing picked up, Dream was absolutely terrifying.

“I-I-I am-“

“If you say your Y/N one more goddamn time I will do something you’ll regret.” His words sparked fear in you and you scrambled to run away. Was he going to kill you? This man was insane. 

He chased after you and you could hear his footsteps getting closer. You rush into the bathroom and slam the door behind you, locking it and leaning against it. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, never in your life have you felt so terrified. 

“I know you’re in there. I can break this door down. You’ve cornered yourself “Y/N” might as well give up.” You rapidly look around for something, anything that can help you out of this situation.

“You know, I knew you were lying when Bad came in. You looked like a scared bitch when you saw him, Y/N would never react like that towards her brother. How they didn’t notice your lies I have no clue. You’re not exactly-“ smash “good” smash “at lying!” Every word was punctuated with a slam against the door. You screamed as tears streaked down your face. You could pass out. You were hyperventilating.

Looking around once more you see a window above the shower, scrambling towards it you rip it open, getting half way out as the bathroom door burst open. Dream rushed at you and grabbed you by the hair, trying to pull you back in. You screamed again and grabbed his wrist, digging your nails into his skin. He hissed and released your hair, letting you fall out the window and into the mud. Rain hitting your face.

When did it start raining.

“Y/N!? Are you okay?? I heard screaming!?” You see Bad come out of his house and run over to your door, you should to him and he stops, coming around the house to see you soaked and muddied. 

“Oh my goodness Y/N what happened!?” He scooped you up and rubbed the mud off your face, purring softly to sooth you. You cry into his arms , hiccuping a sob, Bad rubs your head to calm you down and looks up at your bathroom window, wide open.

“Why on earth would you jump out your window like that?? You could’ve broken something!” Bad prodded, highly confused. He’d only just got his sister back and now she could be hurt. He looks you over and puts pressure over some parts of your body. He squeezes your ankle and you cry out. “I can’t smell any. blood but you ankle might have sprained, it doesn’t feel broken but it’s definitely needs some ice.” He uses his wings to shield you both from the rain and starts to walk towards his house. 

“I’ll get Sap to make a fire so warm you up-“

“BAD! Let go of her!” Dream burst through the front door, sword unsheathed and blood dripping from his hand.

Bad, putting two and two together, held you away from Dream. He let out a inhumane snarl as his tail swished threateningly.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Her.” At this point both Skeppy and Sapnap had come outside, seeing you curled against Bad petrified, staring at Dream with a horrified look. All three of them now stood looking at Dream for answers.

“ARE YOU ALL SO DENSE! NONE OF YOU HAVE NOTICED THAT THIS ISN’T Y/N!?” Bad lowered you and Sapnap shielded you from the mad man that was Dream. Skeppy took a moment to look you over.

“Looks like Y/N to me.” Skeppy replied, glaring at Dream. The man in question sighed loudly.

“Fine. Let me break it down. First, Y/N magically shows up without saying hello to either of you? After weeks of going missing just appears?”

“She could’ve-“

“Shut up and let me explain! Next, she doesn’t have ANY items on her, not even her compass. Y/N doesn’t lose stuff. Thirdly, while I’m surprised you didn’t notice Bad, she was TERRIFIED when you entered, she did not know you.”

“Of course she knows me-“

“Let. Me. Finish. Lastly, did none of you notice that she doesn’t act like Y/N AT ALL!” You whimper and hide behind Sapnap, he looks at you curiously but still doesn’t move. Bad doesn’t seem to appreciate Dream’s assumptions right now.

“First of all, she’s never been to the nether of course she would get lost! Compasses don’t work in the nether-“

“MINE DOES!”

“And she could’ve put all her items away in chest or lost them in the nether. And she was only terrified because of the argument we had! And Y/N will always be Y/N no matter how she acts! She’s been lost and isolated in the nether for weeks, of course she’s going to act different!” Bad defended, you could feel the rage coming from the pair of them. Dream growled in annoyance.

“Fine. If you’re so sure she’s Y/N, ask her a question Y/N would know.” You tensed, Dream looked over at you, knowing he’s got you. 

“Fine! Y/N how old is Sapnap?” Bad asked, looking down at you softly, you felt your whole world crumble. Would they all react like Dream if you couldn’t answer. 

“Yeah Y/N how old is your best friend.” Dream pressured, hand on hip. Bastard. 

You stayed silent, not knowing what to do. More tears streamed down your face, they’ll kill you. Dream seemed so nice earlier but now he wants you dead, the same could happen with these three.

“I-I’m.. sorry..” you broke down, crying in your hands and being unable to stop yourself from hyperventilating.

“SEE she can’t even answer it! She isn’t Y/N!” All four of them are looking at you now and you feel so small, this is how you die. They’re going to kill you.

“Y/N...?” You hear Bad say, he sounds sad, but still worried. A hand touches your shoulder and you flinch, with a sudden rush of adrenaline you take off, running into the deep muddied forest. You don’t feel the throbbing in your ankle from the sprain, too scared to focus on it.

“HEY WAIT!” The sound of flapping wings and people running towards you make you pick up the pace and you get a sudden idea to hide. Bad has a good sense of smell so you have to lessen your scent. 

You slide under an uprooted tree and cover yourself in mud. Masking your scent with the smell of mud. Bad won’t be able to smell you now.

A second passes and you hear someone soar past your spot. With the downfall of rain quickly hiding your footprints you hold your breath. Bad has amazing hearing as well and the slightest noise could alert him. 

With each step your heart races. Bad stops near your tree and sniffs, trying to find your scent. But being able to smell nothing but rain and mud.

“Darn it...” His wings flap and he takes to the air again. 

You’re left in silence but wait until any of the three people on foot pass you. Footsteps echo closer and closer and you see the outline of someone, a glistening purple sword in his hand. Dream... 

He crouches down and touches the mud, his hand dipping into one of your rain filled foot print. 

“Oh “Y/N”... I know you’re close. Just give it up. If you tell me what you did to the real one I won’t hurt you.. too bad.” You move further back into the tree and hold your hands over your mouth. 

He’s going to kill you he’s going to kill you he’s going to kill you-

Then he’s gone, running off past you. Declaring that you weren’t here. You’ve never felt so relieved in your life.

Now with one of them passing you you feel it safe to head back. Get your sword and take Ghost. 

You weren’t their Y/N, you had no right to say you were, yet you did. And now they wanted you dead. What were you thinking.. 

You can’t tell them.. they’ll never listen to you, like Dream didn’t.

You crawl out of your hiding spot and look left to right. Nobody around so you stand but as soon as you do.

“Found you.” You scream as a hand grasps your arm, turning you around. The masks eyes bore into your own and you attempt to get away again like last time.

“You know, you had them fooled for a hot minute. But even you couldn’t keep up the act. Y/N is strong and would be able to fight back, you’re weak. You can’t even run from me. It’s pathetic.” You struggle as his grip tightens on your wrist, unrelenting like a vice. Predator and prey.

“So tell me. What did you do to Y/N.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand. He was going to hurt you if you didn’t answer but the truth will still get you hurt.

“I-I am.. Y/N p-please... I don’t... I ... I don’t know who you guys are.. I-I just... woke up.. please Dream... please d-dont kill me..” you sob and beg, tears making your vision go blurry. Dream was silent, the grip on your wrist tensing. 

“I don’t believe you.” He raised his sword with his free hand and you whimpered beneath him. This is how you die. 

“DREAM NO!” Dream is kicked to the side by Bad, the hybrid making Dream release you and giving you time to escape.

“BAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING-“

“YOU’RE NOT KILLING THEM-“

You ignore their arguing and take the opportunity to get back. 

Within seconds of returning to your house you retrieve your sword and hop onto Ghost. As you leave you see Sapnap running towards you.

“WAIT!” But you didn’t, taking off into the night. Not looking back.

No you have to find a place to hide.


	4. Scaring

You wake up still riding Ghost. He seemed to be taking you wherever he wanted to go. Soft particles sprinkle across your face and you open your eyes to see snow everywhere. 

Ghost must’ve taken you to a snow biome. You hope you’re far away from “home” that Dream cannot find you. 

It’s cold. So fucking cold. You glare at Ghost.

“Oh yeah it’s fine for you. You have fur to warm you I’m wearing sweats and a T-shirt. You could’ve taken us to any biome but you chose the one that could kill me. You definitely want me dead as well huh?” You joke to yourself, Ghost just huffing in response. He’s kinda adorable. Now you know why you love horses so much. 

Your ankle doesn’t seem to hurt as much as yesterday but it is sore. You can feel it pulsating a little.

After an hour or two on horseback you start to get bored, and hungry. You lead Ghost over to some apple trees and use him in order to reach them. You pluck a couple free and pocket them. 

You shuffle down and feed a few to Ghost, he deserves it for walking through the night. He happily takes the apples and huffs softly. You smile and give him a couple pats, good horse.

“What you doing out here?” You startle and drop your apples, slipping into the snow. 

“Ow..” you mumble, getting up from the snow that soaked into your shirt, making you even more cold. Your ankle didn’t appreciate the fall and it now feels even worse.

“Jesus what happened to you, you look like shit.” You look up at the new person and your eyes land on yet another hybrid. You were beginning to think these were more common than humans. This guys looked intimidating as shit.

Long pink hair that was tied back in a ponytail, a golden crown wrapping around his heads and a long red robe. This guy like a king or something. 

“Jumped out a window, fell in mud and sprained my ankle. I feel as bad as I look.” You sigh, rubbing some snow of yourself. Maybe this guy doesn’t know you? Perhaps you’ve gone really far out that-

“How you been Y/N? I heard you went missing or something.” Goddamn it. You roll your eyes in annoyance. Maybe if you fess up to start with he won’t attack you. You can always flee on Ghost if you need to. This guys looks like he can instantly kill you but he can’t outrun Ghost.

“Okay.. I need to get this out before you hate me like the others. My name is Y/N. Until yesterday I don’t remember anything. I woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory of who I am besides my name. I don’t even know my age. I found a village which gave me directions to my supposed house and went there.” You rant, edging closer and closer to Ghost each second. The hybrid assess you for a second after you finish talking.

“You probably don’t believe me and I don’t blame you it sounds stupid-“

“I believe you. C’mon, I’ll take you back to my house and you can clean up. You stink.” Your eyes widen as he announcing he believes you. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. At least this hybrid believes you. Just hope this guy ain’t Dreams bestie or something.

——

You follow the hybrid into his house, he lets you post Ghost next to his horse. The name reading “Karl”, such a human name for a horse. 

As you enter you look around at the vast amount of items. Chests upon chests of materials. This place is stacked. Is that chest of ores? Jesus.

“You done marvelling? I don’t want you trailing mud everywhere like a dog.” Techno, as he announced beforehand, grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Where’s your shower?” 

“Room on your left. I’ll bring you some of my old clothes to wear since those don’t look salvageable. Also don’t think I didn’t notice your limp, I’ll have a look at your ankle when you get out as well.” This guy has 10/10 observation skills. You nod and enter the bathroom.

Stripping yourself of your clothes you take a quick glance in the mirror. 

Your eyes were so sunken. You looked half dead. A zombie would look better than you right now. You hair is muddied and matted in horrible tangles. 

Your gaze shifts to your hip. An odd colour peaking your interest. A black line stretches across from your hip to your spine. It looks like an open wound but healed. When did you get this? Wouldn’t it be hurting. 

Your hand comes up to touch it and it feel cold, the black skin feeling soft but ripped. It looked and felt horrible. You’ll have to tell Techno about this.

Once you’ve showered all the dirt and grime of your body you grab the clothes Techno dropped of and slip them on. They’re a bit big but they’re fluffy. The soft fabric keeping you warm. 

You exit the bathroom and see Techno making some type of potion.

“Finished? Okay sit down over there and I’ll take a look at that ankle.” You nod and go to sit down. 

Once he’s done brewing he brings the potion to you.

“Here, it’s a light healing potion. Should numb the pain while I look at your ankle.” You take a sip and it tastes sweet, a warm feeling rushed through your body and circles your ankle. All the aches in you body seem to drift away into nothingness.

Techno lifts your foot up and assesses your injury.

“Well it’s definitely swollen, but it’s quite a small sprain. Give it a few days and it should okay but until then I suggest taking weigh off it. I think I have some crutches you can use.” 

“Thank you. I was uh going to ask, I have this wound on my hip and I don’t know.. it just doesn’t look right?” You announce, the hybrid raises an eyebrow, glancing at your clothed hip. 

“I can take a look at that as well if you want but if it’s an open wound I’m not the best at stitching others.” The thought of having to be stitched makes you feel a little queasy, but you know it won’t have to. 

You raise the shirt and Techno’s eyes widen. His hand ghosts over the wound and you shiver at the cold hand. 

“Well I can tell you that it won’t need stitches. Seems fully healed apart from the scaring. Do you remember how you got this?” You shake your head, no clue how you got this but you had a feeling he did.

“Well this right here is a wither scar. There is only one way to get a such scar and that is by a wither. You fought a wither. You survived. Your scar is still black so this couldn’t have been too long ago. Normally wither scars turn a light purple over time. Perhaps that’s how you lost your memory. You could’ve been fighting the wither and become concussed. Amnesia is a common result of concussion.” You look down at your scar.

“The blacksmith at a village said that my sword had withers blood on it. How did I even survive?” Techno hummed and he lowered the shirt back down.

“With the right weapons a wither can be simple to kill. I myself have killed a few and gain some scars. From before you remember you were very much a strong fighter, I’m not surprised that you took on a wither and came out alive. I know Dream’s killed a few as well.” You flinch at the name and he notices but doesn’t say anything. 

“But if the concussion theory is correct then you may slowly gain your memories back or you won’t. Have you had any flashbacks at all?” 

“I’ve had uh dreams about people. I had a dream with Sapnap and Dream. I think those were flashbacks.” He nods slowly, standing up.

“Well that’s good. That means you might remember things as time goes on.” He goes over to the counter and picks up a carton of apple juice. “Thirsty? It’s Phil’s but I’m sure he won’t mind.” You nod, your throat was a bit sore.

“Who’s Phil?” Techno seems confused for a second but then remembers you’ve lost your memory.

“Phil’s my dad. He lives here but goes out to explore a lot or travel to L’manberg. I personally hate the place but I also visit sometimes.”

“What’s L’manberg?” 

Techno sighed, he knew this was going to be a long conversation.

—-

“You ran? But Bad is like so friendly?” You chuckled.

“Hey I thought he was trying to kill me or something? I wasn’t scared or nothing I just didn’t want my armour to get damaged is all.” 

“Oh yeah yeah I bet. Wait so what happened next?” You take a sip of your hot chocolate that Techno made. It had a caramel hint to it which soothed your stomach. 

“Well I faced him because I ain’t no bitch and he gave me a mending book-“ 

“I’m home! Jesus you wouldn’t believe the havok over there. Dream is going absolutely bonkers over this Y/N impersonator. Making me fly all over the land just to find...” The new guy connects eyes with you. He has soft blond hair and a slightly chin stubble, grey wings perched on his back covered in snowflakes and a green and white bucket hat on his head. The man unsheathes his sword and you quickly hide behind Techno. He gives this man a weird look.

“Just when I thought I could come home and relax. Come on you, let’s get this over with.” The man order you to come out but you stay hiding behind Techno.

“Phil what are you doing?” Techno asks, protecting you behind him like a shield.

“That ain’t Y/N Techno. Dream sent word out that there’s an impersonator going around looking like Y/N. Dream thinks she killed the real one.” 

“I haven’t kill anyone!” You shout, your body is shaking as you grip onto Techno’s arm. 

“Phil this is Y/N. Put your sword away and let’s talk like adults.” Phil takes a moment to decide then he sighs and puts his sword on the table. 

“I’m too old for this shit.”

——

“Shit that looks deep. Did it hurt?” Phil asks, staring at your scar. 

“I don’t remember. I don’t remember even getting it.” After Techno had explained to Phil your situation the man seemed to relax. He trusted his sons intuition. 

“I think she may have been concussed during the fight with wither. She said she had flashbacks in her dreams.” Techno told, Phil looked you in the eyes, assessing you.

“So you don’t remember me at all?” You shake you head sadly, you feel bad. All these people who have had memories of Y/N who now have to deal with the fact you don’t know them. Like a new person walking around in their friends body.

“Dream’s really convinced you’re not Y/N. Your brother thinks otherwise, he’s trying to convince Dream that you should just talk.”

“I tried telling Dream that I’m still Y/N but he didn’t believe me. He started attacking me and tried to kill me.” Phil and Techno shared a look, as if they knew something you didn’t. “What?”

“Nothing don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’ll try and see if I can talk to Dream tomorrow about this. I’m sure he’ll calm down once I explain this all to him.” Phil sighs and closes his eyes. “Bit right now I’m too tired to do anything.” 

You all share the same sentiment and go to bed. Techno offers you the armchair to sleep on, bringing over some covers. Since it’s larger than a regular armchair you’re able to sleep on it comfortably. 

——

“You’re stance is unbalanced.”

“Well I’m sorry Mr Warrior it’s kind of hard to focus on my stance when your hoofs fly past my face.”

“We can practice on your stance tomorrow. Right now you need to focus on your reflexes, they’re good but need some work.”

“They don’t need work- OW WHAT THE FUCK!”

“You would’ve dodged that if you had good reflexes.”

“You sneaky mother fucker. Spar me right now-“

Me ory w pe co pl ete


	5. Understanding

“-wait you can’t just barge in Techno will go ape shit- Dream wait we have to talk about this before you do something you’ll regret-“ 

“Move out the way Phil. I won’t ask again.”

“Dream mate just listen, we can all just sit down and have a talk. Nobody needs to get hurt. If everything turns out that you’re right then we can settle this your way yeah? C’mon it’s too early for this.”

“So you expect me to be that she’s Y/N? Yeah, not a chance. I know Y/N.” You hear shuffling and you huddle into the blanket, not listening to the voices.

“She might not be YOUR Y/N but she is Y/N. Look Dream- Hey! Wait!”

The door slams open and you perk up, seeing Dream stalking towards you. You scream and scramble to run away, landing on your sprained ankle. 

Crying out in pain you fall to the ground, crawling backwards until your back is up against the wall. Staring up at the insane man that is intent on killing you. 

“Dream man c’mon just stop-“

“You thought you could hide away here. Convince them that you’re Y/N, you manipulative little-“

“I think that’s enough.” 

Techno stands in front of you, protecting you from Dream. You slowly raise yourself and quickly hide behind Techno’s door. Watching the interaction between the two.

“You can’t be serious Techno, you and I both know that’s not Y/N. You telling me you fell for her lies??” Dream growled, hand gripping tightly on his sword, you couldn’t see his face but you can sense the fury.

“You saying I’m easy to manipulate? Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to tell an imposter from my own friend? You’re blinded by your worry for your Y/N that you don’t even realise she’s right in front of you.” Techno replied firmly, standing his ground. You watch as Techno’s hand clenched, ready to swing if Dream attacked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You have proof she’s not an imposter?? Oh please do tell!” Dream huffed sarcastically, leaning on his sword that stabbed into the floorboards. 

“Y/N went missing correct? Or ran away from what Halo says.” Dream nodded. “Y/N from what she’s told us woke up in the middle of no where without any of her memories and only a sword. Her own sword. A village told her the way to her house and she went home, a certain someone breaks in and starts questioning her, Y/N having lost her memory didn’t know what to do and was scared of this man, she lied to appease the intruder. Now she’s surrounded by multiple people who claim to know her and are happy to finally see her again, Y/N doesn’t know these people so lies to keep them happy. Then, you attack her under the delusion that she’s an imposter, scaring her and making her run away. I then find her and she tells me she doesn’t remember anything and that she doesn’t want to lie like she did with you. Now, important question. Does Y/N have any scars?” Techno explains, finally gesturing over to you as he asks the question. Dream crosses his arms, taking in this information.

“She has a scar on her shoulder and one of her thigh. Other than that no. Whatever you’re leading up just say it.” Dream was getting annoyed, his mind is telling him that what Techno is saying is true but he’s still in denial that you’re Y/N.

“Y/N here has a wither scar on her hip. A fresh wither scar. Your Y/N didn’t have that so why would an imposter, someone trying to impersonate Y/N have one?” Techno pulls you over, gesturing you to show the scar. You shakily pull up your shirt and show the wither scar that runs across your hip. It was a little bit lighter than yesterday but still black. 

Dream was silent. He couldn’t think of anything to say. The question still hangs. Why would an imposter have a wither scar.

“We believe Y/N during the battle with a wither, got concussed and lost her memories. And through dreams she has flashbacks, another piece of evidence that this is Y/N.” You watch Dream as he looks you over. Even with a hidden face you could tell he was conflicted, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Have you.. had any of me?” He asks, tense and worried. Guilty all most. He seems to really hope you say no, that this whole thing is a joke and his Y/N is still out there and the one before him isn’t his. 

You nod.

“What.. was it about?” 

“Y-You were trying to get me to.. jump across a ravine. I was scared b-but you said I could trust you. So I jumped and that’s when the dream ended..” you explained, hoping, begging that he would accept that you weren’t lying. Running from this man for the rest of your life didn’t seem like a good option.

His sword clatters to the ground and he takes a step back. 

“Dream maybe take a seat and-“ Dream doesn’t let Phil finish the offer as he’s already out the door. Phil goes to follow but Techno stops him.

“Give him a minute. After realising what he’s done he’ll need some time to calm down.” You move to go sit down, massaging your ankle. That landing really did do a number on it.

“I feel bad..” you mutter, both hybrids hear you.

“What for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Phil asks, giving you soft eyes. Techno also watches you.

“I just.. he must be so sad now. He was just scared for his Y/N and now he’s found out that she’s practically gone.” 

“Don’t be stupid. Y/N is not gone. You are Y/N, no matter if you’ve lost your memory you’re still Y/N. Yes you might not gain all your memories back and that will hurt some people but you’re still you. I’m mean, you’re still an annoying little shit that doesn’t stop asking questions.” He shrugs, smirking in his cup. 

“Screw of Pork man.” You huff, smile evident on your face as well. 

“See, you use to call me that to insult me. It never worked. But you’re remembers some things without realising. I won’t be surprised if tomorrow you’re able to fight like you used to. You used to be able to take on Dream you know, sometimes win.” You’re shocked, win against Dream? He was like an assassin how they hell would you win against him. 

“Oh yeah sure, I could totally spar Dream tomorrow and win.”

———

“Y/N. Can we talk outside for a bit?” Dream asks, standing in the doorway of Techno’s house. Techno looks over at Dream curiously. “It’s just to talk I promise.” Techno nods. 

“Uh sure..” you follow him out the door and shut it behind you. Dream goes to the stable and leans up against it. 

“Nice Horse by the way.. where’d you get it?” He asks, timidly as if trying to fill in the awkward silence.

“The village I came across gifted it to me, they said they knew me so it was on the house.” You mumble, averting your eyes away from him. It was very fucking awkward. 

“Yeah.. a lot of the villages know about you. You tend to visit them a lot.” Then you fell into an uncomfortable silence. You could see that Dream was trying to come up with anything to say.

“You said before.. that you gave me a personal compass, did you give me this sword well?” You show him the sword and he chuckled a little. You assumed it was from him to begin with because of the “uwu” and his mask was a smiley face. 

“Ah no, that was Bad. Bad signature is either “uwu or “owo”.” The mood had lightened a little bit it was still pretty awkward. “So you didn’t have the compass when you woke up?” Dream asks sadly.

“Uh no.. all I had was the sword. The blacksmith at the village said it was stained in wither blood.” 

“Oh yeah try and get that shit out, took me hours of scrubbing to get wither blood stains off my armour. Withers are bitches even in death.” You chuckle and you see Dream loosen up a bit. The silence isn’t as awkward anymore. More of a comfortable silence.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. What I did.. I was a dick. Worse than that. I threatened you and hurt you when you didn’t even know anything. I was just worried. When you told me you didn’t remember anything I didn’t want to believe you. Believe that you had lost your memories... of Bad... of Sap... of me.. I just wanted to believe that Y/N was out there. I just felt so angry when I saw you lying to everyone. Lying that you knew them when I thought you were an imposter, even though you didn’t know any of us. You just wanted to make us happy... I’m... shit I’m so sorry I understand if you don’t accept my apology, I sure as shit wouldn’t but I just want you to know I’m sorry. Anything, literally anything you need, I’ll give you.” Dream apologised, he sounded like he was crying. He’d hurt his friend without realising, of course he’d be upset. 

“I.. I forgive you. But I don’t trust you... I understand what you were trying to do. You were just protective over your friends and worried for Y/N but you did hurt me... and I just don’t think I can quickly forget about that. I was so fucking scared.. I thought I was going to die and seeing all of you guys look at me.. knowing I wasn’t who I pretend to be.. I felt so petrified. You were scared but you should’ve taken a different route, sitting down and allowing me to explain everything and apologise for lying but you took it too far. I forgive you. But I can’t just move on from that.” You look down at your hands, fiddling with them to avoid Dream. 

“I’ll try my hardest to gain your trust again. Even if I don’t deserve it.” Dream replies softly. You both stare of into the distance together for a little while, just relaxing with each other without saying anything. 

After a short while you both head back inside. Dream asks if you’ll come back home with him and you say yes. You have to apologise to Bad for running, Dream explained that Bad really just wanted to talk. 

As you leave Dream goes to mount Ghost.

“Um I think not. My horse smiley hop off.” You joke, Dream laughs and dismounts Ghost. You climb up front and grab the reins.

“You even know the way home?” Dream asks, clearly knowing the answer. You huff as he climbs on behind.

“No but that’s what you’re for. You didn’t think you’d just sit back and relax did you?” 

Most of the way home you and Dream bantered. Playing silly games and you making fun of him a little bit. The air between you two was lighter than before but every now and then you would get a little worried. When he went silent for too long you’d think he was having second thoughts. 

This man could easily kill you.

—-

“Fuck off bitch this is my house”

“THIS IS LITERALLY MY HOME TOMMY!”

“Well not anymore, I like it here. I’m staying.”

“Tommy you can just ask to stay over y’know you don’t have to pretend you’re not upset.”

“I ain’t upset. Do I look like some bitch who’s about to cry??”

“Tommy, it’s okay. C’mon, let’s watch a movie or something. You don’t need to be closed off. Have some time to relax.”

“... what movies you got then?”

Memory w pe comp ete


	6. Mystery man

“Y/N! Are you alright??”

You open you eyes and seen Dream above you, tapping at your face. You shiver at the cold snow that seeped into your clothes. Why the hell were you on the floor? 

Dream noticed you waking up and sighed in relief, taking his hand away from your face to plant it on his knee.

“Jesus Christ don’t do that. You scared the shit outta me.” He stands up and offers you his hand, you take it and look around. Still in the snow biome. 

“What happened?” You questioned, looking around to try and piece together what happened, searching your mind. But the last thing you remember was riding Ghost.

“You fell of the horse and wouldn’t wake up. You passed out. What happened to you?” You try to remember what happened before your flashback, if you felt anything before passing out. But you weren’t asleep when the flashback started.

“I had another flashback..” you reply quietly, astonished. You just had a flashback while you’re awake, they’re becoming more frequent.

“What was it about?” Dream’s interest was peaked, you could tell he was hoping for it to be about him.

“Some kid named Tommy? He had like blonde hair and was kinda sad..” Dream’s shoulders loosened, disappointed. He wants you to remember him so bad. You’re happy for the mask that covers his face, you don’t think you’d be able to handle watching his face drop every time he looses hope.

“Okay. C’mon, you can tell me about it on the way back, I’ll lead.” Dream offered, mounting Ghost. You follow suite and grasp the saddle for leverage. 

Dream was a lot more risky when riding, jumping over rivers and trying to do tricks to scare you. At one point you can across a ravine. You poke your head over his shoulder to look down at it, seeing lava boiling at the bottom and quick but painful death if you were to jump. Dream tightened his grip on the reins and your eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare-“

Dream kicked the side of the horse and Ghost leapt into the air. You scream in fear and wrap your arms around Dream’s waist, trying not to fall off the damn thing. 

You landed with a thud and instantly let go of him. Mumbling curse words and insults under your breath. Dream couldn’t stop wheezing, his laugh going to such an extent that it did infect you, making you chuckle a little. He wasn’t so bad after all.

—-

You arrive home and Dream ties Ghost up. 

“Bad will be out in a second, he’s probably smelt you already.” Dream told, and just like he said as you’re about to get off Bad’s door flies open.

“Y/N YOU’RE BACK!” He shouts ecstatically, reaching towards you for a hug. But you move out the way and he stops, noticing that you’re not comfortable. “Ah sorry, you just look like... anyway! I’m so glad you’re back, I got a little worried when Dream didn’t reply to my messages, I thought he had found you and er.. hurt you. BUT that doesn’t seem to be the case! So anywho, come inside and we can have a little talk about all this.” Bad offered gesturing to his home, you nod shyly and follow him inside. 

“Want me to come in as well?” Dream asked, standing by the door. You nod. Bad is nice but you feel like Dream might be able to explain it better without breaking down and crying. He walks in with you and all three of you take a seat on the couch.

“‘GEPPY! SAP! Y/N’s- oh sorry I mean uh she’s back!” Bad apologised, he might not believe you’re Y/N yet and believes you’re a stranger but he’s still being nice to you.

Sapnap strolls in from the kitchen with a stern look. When you look at each other his features don’t soften like they did before, if anything they harden as he sits down next to Bad. Face like fire.

Skeppy drags himself from upstairs and flops down across Bad’s lap.

“I’m too fucking tired for this shit.” He mumbles as he huddles against Bad, going straight back to sleep.

“What a muffin head.. so uh.. do you want to explain everything?” 

———

“You don’t remember me.. like at all? Not even Sap?” You shake your head slowly, the hybrid’s ears lower and his wings twitch sadly. He’s upset. He’s just found out his own sister doesn’t remember him and he doesn’t know what to say. You hear a snivel before he stands up.

“Excuse me for a m-minute.. I think I left the stove on..” then he fled to the kitchen, soft crying could be heard from inside. Skeppy goes to comfort Bad leaving just Dream and Sapnap in the room. It’s awkwardly silent for a minute as Sapnap tries to think of what it’s say. 

Throughout the whole explanation he didn’t speak, just listened to you and Dream explain the situation. Face gradually getting sadder as the more got revealed.

“Have you had any flashbacks of me?” It’s so sad. All these people hoping that you can remember them, all the memories that you’ve shared with these people just wiped from your mind like a clean sheet of paper. Sapnap looks close to breaking down like Bad but he holds a tough exterior.

“Yeah.. we were horsing racing and I beat you.” The tension in Sapnap’s shoulders seemed to lighten and he huffed out a laugh.

“You totally cheated, you pushed me off the damn thing.” He joked, relaxing into the chair.

“Well maybe if someone was good at horse riding they wouldn’t have been easily pushed.” You throw back, Dream calmly watching the interaction between the two of you. Chucking every now and then at your banter.

Sapnap seemed to go on a rant of some of the things you two had done together, reminiscing and attempting to try and jog your memory a little bit. Even when you told him the stories weren’t helping you remember he still continued and you didn’t stop him. Letting him tell his stories.

“We did a raid once. Most craziest shit we’ve ever done, you jumped off a roof onto a ravanger swung your sword and boom, dead. You totally owned all those pillagers as well. Then you-“ As he spoke he had such a light in his eyes that made you not want to interrupt him. 

Bad then came back into the living room with Skeppy, the hybrids eyes were puffy and red. He’d been crying for so long in there. Your heart sunk a little bit. His wings were droopy and his tails swisher slowly behind him. He had such a shattered aura around him.

You went over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, it was the closest you could get to hugging him since he was so tall. Bad with his brittle heart burst out crying again and picked you up, hugging you close as Skeppy rubbed circles on his back. 

“I’m sorry. I must look like a right mess!” Bad chuckled, trying to stop himself from crying. You wiped the tears away from his eyes and gave him a soft smile. You might not have any memories of him but your heart ached seeing him so upset.

—-

“You muffin get back here!”

“No way these are mine!”

“I MADE THOSE GIVE THEM BACK YOU RASCAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE THOSE!?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. My muffins.”

“NO! GIVE THEM BACK!”

“YOU’LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!”

“Gotcha!”

“Uhh fine. Take your stupid muffins.”

“Yay!”

——

“Hey Bad?” You ask, the sudden buzz you had in your brain gone. He looked at you with a curious face. “Want to make muffins together tomorrow?” His ears twitched upwards as a smile erupted onto his face. 

“Oh my goodness yesyesyes! We can make raspberry muffins! And I have golden sprinkles that we can use for decoration and I can make the icing-“ The hybrid bounced with glee as he held you a little tighter. Your heart felt warm, seeing him so happy made you equally happy. 

“It’s getting late. You two should head home, it’s been a long day and you both look like you could use some shut eye.” Sapnap announced, standing up and stretching his limbs. Both you and Dream upon the statement of sleep yawned. 

All of them dropped you off outside your house and you waved them goodbye, then the three left to go back to their house. Only Dream lingered, he stood in the entrance like he wanted to say something.

“You okay?” You ask, breaking him from his train of thoughts. He stayed silent a little longer, conflicted on what to say. What does he want?

“Can I stay over?” You rose an eyebrow, that’s all he wanted? The whole minute he stood there trying to think of what to say and he just wanted to ask if he could stay the night. 

“Sure. Do I have a spare bed or-?”

“Yeah, you have one in your living room.” Dream answered, you nodded and let him walk in, shutting the door behind. Last time you were together in this house he tried to kill you, it was slightly unnerving. 

After your shower you walk past the living room and see Dream unfolding the couch into a bed. He takes off his shoes and sits down on the mattress. He reaches behind his head to unclip his mask but hesitates, turning towards you. The silence is deafening as he chooses what to do next.

He lowers his hands, keeping the mask on. 

“Goodnight. Uh, if you need anything just knock okay?” Dream nods and you go to leave, but stop when he speaks.

“If you have any more flashbacks about me will you tell me?” It’s almost a beg at this point, he craves you to remember to bad it hurts him. Poor guy.

“Of course.” 

You head to your bedroom and lay down. Thinking about the events of today.

Bad, Sapnap and Skeppy accepted your story, Skeppy was a little pissed that you lied but got over it pretty quick. Sapnap and Bad were just happy to have you back. 

Then there was Dream. He was happy, clearly, but so disheartened. You two must’ve been close friends for him to be so upset. Sapnap your best friend, as he confirmed, hadn’t even been as sad as Dream but different people handle things in different ways. Perhaps Dream is just taking it closer to heart. 

You beg to your mind to give you a memory in your sleep, one of Dream just so you can tell him tomorrow you did. 

——

“C’mon Y/N, we should go to bed. It’s pretty late and you can’t sleep on the couch.” 

“Mmm watch me..”

“I’ll have to carry you then.”

“Wha- hey!”

“There you go. Nice comfy bed.”

“What’s that look for? You want a reward for taking me to my bed? Fine.”

“You’re so cute. Shimmy over so I can get in.”

“You big oath, can’t believe I had to get a king size just you fit us both.” 

“You love me really.”

“Obviously.”

Memory wipe complete 

E-R-R-O-R 

——

Shooting awake you grab your chest, hearting beating so hard you thought it was going to jump out your rib cage. Who the hell was that?? That man, you didn’t know his name, had carried you to bed, you had kissed him and you slept in the same bed. 

You try to focus on what he looked like. Dirty blonde hair and a slight stubble ghosting his face, a little pink scar running down his chin to his neck. Freckles danced his face and eyes piercing green. He was attractive. But who the hell was he? Do you have a boyfriend? Where the hell was he then?

Maybe you’ll ask Dream in the morning.


	7. Raccoon

“Wakey wakey.” You hazily open you eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. A yawn crawls through your throat.

“5 more minutes...” you grumble, hugging onto the covers tighter. It was so warm and comfy. After the previous nights the nice warm bed was so inviting.

Well it was until the covers we ripped away.

“C’mon lazy, it’s nearly noon. Bad’s probably loosing his mind to bake with you.” You growl in annoyance, trying to find where he took the covers. But to no avail. Accepting defeat you start to get up, cracking your back and stretching your arms. 

“You’re an asshole.” You throw, lazily rising to your feet and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. 

“I’m an asshole that wakes up on time.” He chuckles as you leave. 

Looking in the mirror you look like shit. Hair messy and frizzy while your eyes were droopy and dark. Grabbing a flannel you dip it in some warm water and wipe it over your face, waking you up a bit. You brush through your knotted hair and pin it back and out of your face. 

You take the time to get really ready. Brushing your teeth, moisturising your face and spraying your hair with hair oil. As you finish up you look into the mirror again. Damn you look good now. Not tired and droopy now but awake and ready, the wonders of products.

Exiting the bathroom you see Dream making the bed covers. 

“You take as long as you normally do. It’s nearly 1.” He joked, looking down at his watch. You shrugged your shoulders and opened up the closet, picking out a red hoodie and some jeans. Comfy yet stylist. 

“I had another flashback.” You admitted, maybe he’ll be able to tell you who that guy was and where he is. 

“Yeah? What was it about?” He questioned curiously, pushing the creases out of the bedding as he finished. It was nice of him to make the bed. 

“There was this guy-“ His shoulders dropped, “it was late and he took me to bed, we kissed and went to sleep. The memory didn’t say his name but he felt.. special to me. Did I have.. a boyfriend?” Dream was quiet for a bit, you felt like you had said something wrong. 

“You did. He’s gone though..” you feel something deep in your chest hurt, like a small crack had formed. You didn’t even know the guys name but you felt a connection with him different to the others. 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” He left the room to allow you to change and you felt the air between the two of you shift. Like something wrong had been said. Perhaps he was close with that man. Maybe that’s why he wanted to stay here, he might miss him. 

—-

“OKAY I got the icing, have you put them in the cases?” Bad announced, showing his pink icing in his enormous bowl. You nodded as you finished putting the last of the muffin mix into the case. Smoothing the top over with a spoon the size of your palm. It was a little hard using tools that were bigger than the norm but easy to get used to once you got the hang of it. Bad clapped his hands in joy.

“Perfect! Now let’s put them in the oven and clean this mess up.” 

As the muffins baked you and Bad took the time to wipe down all the surfaces and wash up. You took the liberty of wiping down as you felt embarrassed to use a stool just to wash the cutlery and bowls. You take the icing spoon before Bad gets to it and swipe your finger across it, putting it in your mouth. It tasted amazing, like raspberry meringues. The spoon was pulled from your hand suddenly and thrown into the sink.

“You muffin head, don’t eat the left over mixture. You won’t have room for the muffins!” Bad chirped, scrubbing away. You chucked and went to take off your apron. The one you were wearing was cute, it was pink and had little watermelons on it, Bad had said it was yours. His on the other hand was an entirely different world of cute. It was cyan with the printed words “kiss the hybrid” with a little cartoon version of Bad underneath. He said Skeppy got it made for him which made it a whole lot cuter.

Once the muffins were done and iced Bad asked you to tell the others that he’ll bring them in shortly. Skeppy was lounging on the couch as per usual but woke up quickly at the sentence “muffins are nearly done.” 

You could see Sapnap and Dream outside talking and went to go tell them, about to open the front door when you hear their conversation.

“So what you’re just going to not tell her?? What if she fully remembers? She gonna raise hell that you lied to her.” You heard Sapnap grunt, not happy with Dream. They were discussing you. But what was Sapnap talking about?

“I don’t want to overwhelm her Sapnap! What if she finds out and feels different.. I can’t handle that!” Dream raised his voice, only for it to lower again into a sad tone. What is he hiding?

“She’s not going to feel different Dream. But you can’t keep this from her, she has the right to know that-“ both turn to the sound of the door creaking. The two do them instantly going silent at your arrival. Damn, you were so close to finding out what they were talking about.

“Y/N!” Sapnap greeted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“The um muffins are almost done. Bad wanted us to eat them in the living room together. What were you.. talking about?” You question, both of them shared a look, Sapnap crossing his arms and Dream looking anywhere but at you.

“Nothing for you to worry about. How about those muffins then?” Your attention drifts back to why you’re out here in the first place, the smell of baked muffins drift around you. 

Sapnap glares at Dream, a fire behind his eyes. You’ll ask him about this later.

——

“You’re such a simp.” 

“Oh coming from Mr I constantly have to be attached to my Bad or I’ll die.”

“Screw off, Bad and I are cute you and him are gross.”

“You find any relationship outside your own gross.” 

“S’coz they are. Still, you haven’t told me what happened?”

“None of your beeswax Diamond boy. That’s between me and-“

——

“Woah, sleepy much? Didn’t you wake up like an hour ago?” Sapnap snapped you out of your mind, his arm was wrapped around your own, keeping you from falling onto the ground. The light dizziness fogged your mind as you came back into the now. 

“S-Sorry, I just felt a little notion sick for a second. Another flashback.” Both boys perked up, Sapnap’s eyebrows rose as a little smile crept onto his face.

“What was it about?” You rub your eyes as Sapnap let’s go of your arm. Now able to stand you quickly recall the memory.

“It was me and Skeppy-“

“YES! Bad you owe me 3 diamonds!” Skeppy roared from the couch, scrambling up from his laid out position. You hear and spoon fall in the kitchen. 

“WHAT! NO WAY!” Bad slipped into the living room with a rush, icing speared on his cheeks and tail flicking quickly side to side.

“I got a flashback first, diamonds!” He screamed in joy, making a grabbing motion towards Bad. Bad in his messy state, turned towards you 

“Have you not had any of me??” The hybrid looked at you pleadingly, you couldn’t tell if he was sad at the possibility of you not having one of him or that he might lose this bet they made. Either way, you nod your head and Skeppy’s smile jumps from him to Bad. The hybrid moving in a giddy motion.

“WHAT! NO!” 

“Yay! Skeppy has to buy me another Mr squeegy!” You had no clue what that was but Bad seemed ecstatic about it, Skeppy on the other hand looked annoyed as he slumped back down onto the couch.

“So what do you remember about us? Was it good memories??” You went to sit down on the couch opposite Skeppy, Dream and Sapnap sat down beside you.

“Well your one was me stealing your muffins-“

“You did that every time I made muffins!”

“And then you grabbed me and dragged me into the air. Skeppy’s ones was just him and me talking about how much he simps for you, I think we was talking about someone else as well but I didn’t catch the name.” 

“Oh fuck off, I am not a simp.” Skeppy cursed, frowning into his pillow.

“LANGUAGE SKEPPY! And what you’re saying I’m not good enough to simp for? You’re not a simp for me?” Bad looked down at his lap, faking sadness. Skeppy peeked over and saw Bad’s frown.

“W-Well maybe I am maybe I ain’t!” The diamond hybrid stuttered, shoving his face back into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. Bad chuckled and patted the boy on the head.

Another sweet smell sauntered into the room and Bad’s tail straightened in surprise.

“OH SHOOT THE MUFFINS!”

——

Dream didn’t stay the night today, he said he wanted to but he had to be somewhere. Something about needing to talk to Eret, who that was you had no clue but he sounded important. 

You walk back into your house and shut the door. The silence is deafening and you wish you had some music or-

A crash sounded from the kitchen. Well you didn’t want that kind of sound. 

You pull out your sword and walk towards the kitchen. The light was on and a shadow was moving from within. An intruder? Would they try to hurt you? 

There was mumbling and curses being spat as the person spoke out loud. They sounded young, their voice had a light squeak to it.

“Where the fuck does she keep the gapples-“ you peek your head inside, the intruder’s back was turned as they invaded all your cupboards, growling in annoyance when he couldn’t find what he wanted. 

Now or never you thought as you fully entered the kitchen.

“Who are you and what-“

“AHHHH!” You snapped your mouth shut at the ungodly screamed of terror that sounded, like a siren that pierced through your eardrums. 

The person had whipped around quickly and went to hit you, but you dodged and grabbed his wrist, slamming it onto the counter top and holding your sword to his chest. Woah. When did you learn that?

After marvelling your sudden skill you look up at the intruder, going to ask him again, but you stopped. 

“Tommy?” The teen laughed awkwardly as he torn his hand from your grip. He placed a hand against the flat end of your sword and pushed it away from his chest.

“Y/N LOVELY WEATHER WE’RE HAVING! IT’S BEEN FUN SEEING YOU AND ALL BUT OH LOOK AT THE TIME- GOTTA DASH-“ the blonde shouted, shimming his way towards the hallway. You lower your sword and stare at him incredulously.

“Tommy what’s wrong? You seem stressed?” The blonde tensed and just laughed, trying to cover up his emotions.

“Stressed I’m not stressed I’m fineeee- I was just popping in to say hello to my good friend- nothing wrong with that! As long as you keep this between us and don’t tell Dream we’ll be fine!” Dream? Why would Dream care that Tommy was here? 

“Are you and Dream like rivals or something?” The blonde’s smile dropped as your looked at you like you’d grown another head. Confusing fraying his face.

“Rivals?? No way! That green bitch just doesn’t like when I come over- he thinks I’m a thief WHICH I AM NOT!” He was quick to defend himself, gesturing wildly like a child explaining a story. You tilt your head, confused, he probably doesn’t know your situation. 

“ANYWAYS I was wondering- WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?? PEOPLE WERE SAYING YOU WENT MISSING OR SOMETHING?? THE FUCK HAPPENED??” You sigh, rubbing your eyes as you sheathed your sword. Tommy was loud and it was late, you wanted to sleep but the kid had the right to know what happened. 

“Long story short I think I got into a fight with a wither and lost my memory. I’ve been having flashbacks but they’re not very long so I don’t get much from them.” You expected Tommy to start crying like Bad, or just going silent like Dream. Most people you’ve told get upset. 

“W-Wait what-“ he was surely going to cry- “YOU FOUGHT A FUCKING WITHER-“ or not. Tommy completely brushed over the memory loss part and started gushing and egging you on to tell him the story. Cursing you out when you told him you don’t remember. 

He did gag when he saw your scar though, prodding at it which made you laugh at his childish curiosity. Only after 5 minutes of him ranting about a wither he helped take down once did he finally catch up on the other part of your statement. 

“Wait did you say you lost your memory? Like of everything?” He didn’t seem sad, but from what you’ve seen so far he doesn’t look like one to cry or break down easily. 

“Yeah. I don’t really remember much of anyone. I’ve had flashbacks sure but I still don’t feel like I know anyone.” You and Tommy go into a long talk. The conversation quickly bounces from you to what he’s been doing the past couple of weeks. Apparently him and his friend Tubbo got stuck in the middle of a raid and barely got away unscathed. Tough kid.

Tommy doesn’t seem to sad about the whole memory loss, or at least he doesn’t show it. Your flashback proved that you and him were quite close, like a older sister younger brother relationship. Maybe he was just hiding how he felt.

“-it was like when we went cave diving, not that you would remember anyway but that’s fine-“

You place a hand on his shoulder and her jumps a little, but doesn’t remove your hand. 

“Tommy, it’s okay to upset over this. I might not remember everything but I do know that you have trouble expressing your emotions. I don’t want you walking away feeling like shit.” The teen eyed you without a word, any words he was planning to shout died in his mind as he sat down. 

“You always knew how to make me open up. Most people don’t really care when I talk about my feelings, Tubbo does but his attention span can only take him so far. But you always listen to me, I know I’m annoying and I’m loud and I talk way too much but you never seemed bothered by that like the others. You don’t put up with me like the others, you actually like spending time with me. I guess, hearing that you don’t remember me just makes me feel like... I’m not good enough to remember. I feel like people force themselves to be around me, they treat me like some dumb kid but you never did... I sound so stupid.” You couldn’t see his face as he looked away, he sounded sad but he wasn’t crying. His words struck something within you. Tommy was lonely. He feels alone. He has Tubbo but he still feels without anyone to talk to. When you went missing for weeks he must’ve been stressed, under the fact that you were gone he no longer had anyone to talk to, express his feelings. They must’ve bottled up for so long.

Now you heard snivels. The smallest of sob that he tried to hide by coughing. 

“Hey.. you’re not stupid for having feelings Tommy. You can always talk to me about these things, don’t ever feel like you can’t. Only bitches don’t express their feelings to me.” You try to joke, hoping he didn’t take it the wrong way. Maybe perhaps you shouldn’t have-

“Bitches? I AIN’T NO BITCH, IMMA ALWAYS EXPRESS MY FEELINGS TO YOU!AIN’T NOBODY GONNA BE CALLING ME A BITCH-“ the tears seemed to be gone now, wiped away by his outburst. You’re happy he took it the right way, chuckling at his reaction. 

You force yourself to stay awake as Tommy and you watch a movie. It was some action movie about superhero’s, you weren’t really paying much attention. Tommy seemed to love it though, adding little comments during scenes. 

To your surprise, Tommy was the first to fall asleep, hand resting on his face as you lightly snored. He looked peaceful, relaxed. You smile. The teen seemed to be going through a lot that you wouldn’t be able to understand. But you’re happy he seemed comfortable enough around you. 

You drag a cover over the both of you, not having the energy to drag yourself to bed. The couch was still kind of comfy. The movie continued as you slipped into a deep sleep.

——

“Why do you always control me!? If I want to go into the nether I can go into the damn nether!”

“You will not! I will drag you back home myself if you even attempt to go through the portal!”

“Why!? Do you not trust that I can take care of myself? I don’t train every day and push myself to become stronger just so you can look at me like some weak child! I may be younger than you but I’m just as capable-“

“NO YOU’RE NOT! I’M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO GO JUST SO YOU CAN DIE BECAUSE YOU OVERESTIMATED YOURSELF!”

“...”

“A-Ah wait no I didn’t mean that- I didn’t mean that!- Y/N wait! I’m sorry!”

“.... I wasn’t planning on going alone, I thought you’d feel better if you came with me... whatever. Here, I bought these for us to use but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Y/N wait I’m sorry! Y/N!”


	8. Deep within the forest

“What the hell are you doing here-“

“None of you business bitch-“

“It is my business when you show up here.”

“Why do you care dickwad I can visit Y/N if I want??”

“This is different, she’s different.”

“Because she lost her memories big deal-“

“Yes big deal, did you tell her anything-“

“Like what??”

“Like anything that she didn’t know?”

“Just stuff about Tubbo and I, why does it matter- oh OH!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“She’s doesn’t remember YOU! Hahahaha!”

“Shut the fuck up before she-“

“Dream? S’that you?” You mumble, slowly beginning to wake up, the sound of Tommy’s laughter filled the air. 

“Uh yeah it’s me. Sleep well?” Dream was standing in the hall way next to Tommy, the teen was currently laughing his ass off and holding his stomach.

“Yeah. What’s so funny Tommy?” Tommy’s laughed died down a bit and he wiped a tear away. 

“That-“ SMACK. Dream’s hand came flying across the back of Tommy’s head like a mother silencing her child. Tommy yelped and whipped around.

“THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??” Tommy screamed, coming close to Dream with a snarl. Dream didn’t answer.

“Whatever. Fuck you I’m out of here!” Then he stormed off with a hump, slamming the door in his leave. You turn to Dream.

“Why the hell did you do that??” Confusion laced your words. Tommy said Dream didn’t like when he came over but it was your house, why was he being possessive over it?

“Forget about it, we’re going into L’manberg today, Niki said she wants to give you a quick check up.” 

—-

“Well you don’t seem to have any major head trauma but there is signs of brain damage which is most likely the cause of your amnesia. Are you flashbacks becoming more frequent and extended recently?” Niki assessed, holding up her board and writing as she spoke. Dream was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, arms crossed and silent, listening to Niki’s analysis.

“More frequent but they’re never more than a minute.” Niki quickly wrote that down, humming a little as she thought.

“Have you regain any type of muscle memory like fighting skills?” You nod.

“I see. Well, from what it seems your memories are slowly but surely coming back. I reckon by two weeks to a month you’ll have fully regained your memories.” You smile, but it doesn’t feel like good news to you. What if the person you are now, disappears as you memories appear. Will you gain the memories back and feel the same or turn into that person you forgot? Will you shut down for the other to take over? You don’t feel like the Y/N in your memories.

You and Dream leave Niki’s house and start walking down the street. You don’t know where you’re going but Dream seems to be leading.

“You okay? You look a million miles away.” Dream’s question snaps you out of you worrying thoughts and you look up at him.

“I don’t know.. you heard what Niki said. I could have all my memories back within the month... I guess I’m just.. I’m kinda scared that me- who I am right now- will be forgotten and the Y/N in my flashbacks will take over...” you look down at the pathway, finding it more interesting. It’s easy to pretend you’re not scared but you feel like maybe Dream will sympathise with you. 

“Hey, I can’t pretend that I know what you’re going through but I can say this. You are Y/N, with or without memories. Regaining those memories won’t change you, you’ll just remember your friends and family, nothing about who you are now will change. Imagine it like you’re Y/N’s personality just without the memories and getting them back won’t change this part of you.” His sounded insightful and with just those words he changed your perspective. It did make sense. You remember being Y/N and the flashbacks you’ve had so far haven’t changed you, maybe it would be okay.

“Where are we going?” You ponder, looking around the area, not recognising any of the buildings.

“You and I are going somewhere special. But it’s a surprise so don’t expect me to tell you.” You we’re sure he was smirking, you wonder where he’s taking you. 

——

As you walked through L’manberg you saw many people. Some of them even looked your way and threw you a smile and a wave. You felt welcomed in this place. The people seemed friendly. 

Just as you thought that you felt a body crash into your own. Making the both of you fall to the ground harshly. 

Dream quickly turned and helped you up, scowling at the other who quickly stood up on his own.

“Dream buddy, old friend, old pal, I need a favour-“ he looked around with a petrified look. “Like a r-relatively small favour-“ 

“What do you want Quackity.” The Man, Quackity, looked around again, as if trying to see if he was being followed. Dream didn’t seem all to impressed by this guy but you felt concerned why he was so scared.

“Protect me!” He screamed as he slipped behind Dream, holding his forearm in a protective way. His eyes staring of in a different direction and when you followed then you saw what he was looking at. Or who he was looking at.

“Hi Techno! Nice to see you.” The pig hybrid grunted as he came close, eyes locked onto Quackity. At the greeting he snapped his eyes away.

“Hello Y/N. Nice to see you as well. Dream, move aside, I’ve got business to attend to.” Techno growled threateningly, Quackity hugged onto Dream tighter.

“C’mon man don’t sell me out like this. I didn’t even do anything wrong, he’s gonna kill me man please I’ve got so much to liver for I still gotta build the totally not a kissing booth and-“ 

“What’d he do this time?” Dream sounded unbothered by Quackity’s begging, looking at Techno with a bored stance. Quackity was shaking with fear at this point, slipping from Dream to stand behind you. 

“Said he weren’t scared of me. Just trying to prove a point.” Techno explained casually as if he wasn’t following this guy around L’manberg creepily talking about how humans eventually run out of stamina and how easily they can be killed. Quackity leaned towards you.

“C’mon Y/N you gotta protect me. Aren’t you guys like friends, call him off-“ you watch as the man shivers with fear. You don’t blame him, Techno does look terrifying right now. You felt bad for this Quackity guy, he sounds scared for his life.

Dream just shrugged. “Do whatever, I don’t care.”

Quackity’s jaw dropped and Techno smiled sinisterly, turning towards you.

“I think that’s enough Techno, you can see how scared he is of you. I don’t think you’ll have any problems with him don’t you think? The guy is shaking like leaf.” Quackity went to protest but snapped his mouth shut as Techno looked at him.

“Fine. I had my fun. Until next time Quackity. Be seeing you three.” And then he was gone. Leaving the three of you to question what the fuck just happened.

Quackity sighed in relief and relaxed at Techno’s departure. 

“Fucking hell man he’s terrifying. Motherfucker chased me all through L’manberg! Do you know how scary that is??” He rambled, hands still shaking. 

“You probably deserved it Quackity. You always find a way to piss him off then run off screaming when he gets mad.” Dream remarked. Quackity scoffed.

“Hey I ain’t the one with a short temper okay that man just can’t take a joke!” You chuckled at the loud man, he turns to you with a smile.

“Thanks for the help though Y/N! Can always count on your pretty face to save me.” You blush at his compliment and stutter out a “no problem.” Quackity laughed at your reaction and before you knew it, Dream was dragging you away with speed.

“See you later chica!”

———

After a relatively long walk, most of it spent with you asking him questions about each building you past, you arrive at some sort of stream. You were quite a while out from L’manberg at this point and the land looked mostly untouched by man. Greenery seeping through the area and the soothing sounds of nature surrounding you. 

There was a little stream that had relatively large rocks scattered through it, Dream hopped across them easily, not even the slightest slip. Perhaps they weren’t as wet as they looked. 

“You crossing? Or do you need to hold my hand?” You flush at the suggestion and shake your head. 

“I can do it myself thanks.” You stated, sure of your balancing skills. 

There were four rocks you had to hop on to cross. The stream wasn’t deep but you didn’t want water in your shoes, soggy socks were not your favourite sensation. 

You took your first leap and landed smoothly onto the first rock, it was flat but gritty which made it easier for your shoes to grip onto. Dream watched you without a word, seeing how you would do. 

Taking a breath you hop to the next one, wobbling a little as your left foot slipped a little too far forward. You quickly regained your balance and eyed Dream who had started snickering from a far.

“Shut up.” You growled in annoyance, trying to concentrate on your footing and ignoring him. 

The next rock nearly had you slipped backwards into the water, but you caught yourself before that happened, placing a hand over your rapidly beating heart. A wheeze caught your ears.

Dream was hunched over with an arm over his stomach as he laughed. Finding it funny how you almost fell in. Dick. You flip him off aggressively.

“Fuck off, it’s hard. I don’t exactly have the best balance.” Dream’s laughter died down and bit as you took your last hop. As your right foot landed you felt the wet stone move under you.

You gasp and you fall, heading straight for the water. Dream quickly reached out his hand but missed, making you fall right in with a splash.

You sit in silence as you register what just happened. Dream doing the same. Before he burst into a laughing fit.

The water seeped into your trousers and shoes, making a shiver go up your spine. It was so cold. You flick water at Dream when he wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Hey! Okay okay I’ll stop, here, need a hand?” He reached out, offering to help you up. You sigh and take his hand, feeling so dumb. And wet. Quite cold as well.

Just as you got up you yanked his arm, making his fall forward, you slip around and watch as he falls straight into the stream. He yelled and quickly straightened up but the damage was already done. 

His light green hoodie was now dark and dripping, his fingerless gloves were soaked through and his shoes were filled with water. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” He giggled, taking of his gloves and squeezing the water out of them. You just laughed like he had done for you.

“You deserved it.” You quipped, taking a seat on a fallen log. You took off your shoes and removed your socks, squeezing the water out. It grossed you out having soggy socks but there was nothing you could do about it now. 

Dream accompanied you on the log and did the same. He took of his hoodie which revealed a black T-shirt underneath. You saw a faint scar across his forearm, it looked faded but it was deep.

“How’d you get that?” You questioned, gesturing to the scar. Dream followed your eyes and looked at it.

“This? Pillager. Caught me off guard and got a hit in with an axe. Was pretty fucking deep and hurt like a bitch afterwards.” He ran his index finger over the light pink scar. You hum at the story, you didn’t realise until now, perhaps because you couldn’t see, but Dream had a lot of scars. Some white, some pink and one of them a soft purple. Was that his wither scar? Your own had already started turning purple but his one looked quite old. 

You can imagine Dream, swinging his sword at a wither, getting hits on it before it dies under his blade. 

——

“What is this place?”

“I used to come here a lot as a kid. Thought you would want to see it. It’s cool if you don’t like it-“

“Clay, it’s nice. I’m just surprised you’ve never shown me before, it’s beautiful out here.”

“Sapnap and so used to come out here a lot, we would play around until it got dark and race home. He would always slip into the stream.”

“I can imagine that.”

“Hey Y/N.. I wanted to tell you something. It’s uh.. a bit hard to say and to be honest I can’t believe I’m actually going to.”

“Yes?”

“I like you a lot.. like a whole lot. More than um.. platonically.”

“Clay..”

“And I know you might not feel the same and I’m okay with that! Really I am, I just.. couldn’t let it bottle up without telling you. You’re just so amazing and funny and kind and perfect. I feel like your the only person who understands me y’know? Everyone sees me as this tough guy that hides his face to scare his enemies but you actually see me as me.. I really do love you Y/N..”

“Oh Clay.. I love you too.”

——

“Clay..” you mutter, coming out of the memory. Dream turns to you quickly, hands on his jumper stopping. 

“What..?” You sounded quiet, perhaps confused. You did just mutter another’s name. 

“Clay. That was his name wasn’t it. The one I used to be with.” You looked at Dream, sadness etching your features. You felt sad, a feeling deep within your chest hurting, grief wrapped around you. The two of you fell into an awkward silence. 

“Y/N, I need to tell you something-“

CRASH 

The both of you perk up at the loud sound. It sounded like a tree falling over close by. Dream pulled out his bow as you reached for you sword. The loud crash repeating over and over again as the sound drew louder. What the hell was happening?

You hear a flock of birds disappear together above you, something falling down onto the floor. Dream didn’t notice it, too focused on finding the source of the sounds as it got closer. 

Picking up what the birds dropped you saw a flower, but it wasn’t like any flower you had seen before. Black flowers weren’t common were they? You assessed the flower and it felt hot, the petals feeling warm to the touch.

“Dream what is it?” You asked worryingly, looking into the tree line. Dream didn’t answer for a second, too focused. 

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t sound good. I’ll go check it out.” He started walking towards the sound and you felt worried, something at the back of your mind telling you that something was really wrong. That Dream shouldn’t go.

“Dream wait- it might be dangerous!” You pulling his back by his shoulder, making the blonde turn around to look at you. “We should head back and get the others-“

“Y/N whatever it is I’m sure I can take it. And besides, by the time we get the others it might’ve moved. Can’t risk whatever this thing is to go and terrorise nearby villages. Look, you head back and I’ll go check it... what is that?” He asked, focusing on the flower in your hand. You hold it up to the light and Dream quickly took it from you.

“What? What is it?” The loud crashing was getting closer and you were becoming frantic. Dream crushed the flower in his hand.

“A wither.” 

Wither  
————————————•••••••••••••••••••


	9. Wither star

Destruction.

Trees laying dead everywhere.

You rise from your position on the ground, sword gripped tightly in your grasp.

“Dream..?” You weakly call out, eyes searching the area for the masked man. You could see the wither in the distance but couldn’t see Dream. 

Planting you hand on the ground you rose to you feet. When the wither arrived it had flung you into a tree and you had passed out. Leaving Dream on his own to fight it.

WITHER  
———————••••••••••••••••••••••

It’s health was low. Not low enough to kill quickly but lower than before you got knocked out. Dream must’ve got some blows in. But where was he now.

“Dream?!” You called out, hoping for his response. You watch as the wither turns to you. Skulls slamming quickly. An inhumane screech left its jaws as it rushed towards you. Blue light cocooning it.

Just as it was close enough to hit you you dodged, rolling to the side and swinging for its neck. The sword connected with the bone and the withers health declined. 

An arrow shot through the air and went straight for the wither, but the arrow only bounced off.

“Fuck-!” You heard a familiar voice curse, turning to see Dream rushing towards the wither, small switchblade in hand. He didn’t have any weapons other than his bow which was useless. He could die if he messes up. 

“Dream!” You call out, sliding across the mud and running towards him. 

The wither quickly regained itself from your attack and whipped around. Firing something at you. You couldn’t dodge it and it hit you square on the back.

Pain shot through your body. You look down at your hands and see your veins popping out, black blood rushing through your system and burning you from the inside. You screamed and collapsed to the ground, Dream hurrying over to you.

“Y/N!” He shouted, crouching down beside you. The wither was close and if he stayed there he would die, the wither would attack.

“D-Dream take the sword- finish it-“ you cry, holding your chest that felt like it was going to carve open and bleed everywhere. Bleed the black blood that seeped through your being. Dream without replying took your sword from your hands and rushed the beast. Screaming out like a warrior.

You feel the effects of whatever the wither did to you drift away as your blood turned back to red. Veins no longer popping out of your arms. 

You felt disoriented as you tried to stand, glancing over at the battle between Dream and the wither. 

WITHER   
———-•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was growing weak, it’s attacks becoming more aggressive in its attempt to win. Dream going to swing for it again, only for the wither to spin around and throw him through the air. Making the blonde land on top of a fallen tree with a crack.

You ran towards him with speed, trying to reach him before the wither did. Sliding under the half fallen trees above you. 

Reaching Dream you noticed how he made no noise. He was breathing but it was shallow and rigid, like he had a broken rib or multiple. There was blood on his hands and dirt in his hair. He looked close to death.

Lifting his head up of the ground you noticed something, something missing. His mask. On the ground further away was his mask, snapped in two. You gasped as you look upon his face.

“D-Dream..” it was him. Clay. The man from you memories. It was Dream from the beginning. No wonder Dream wanted to stay over, no wonder he was so worried for you, no wonder he had broken in that day. He loved you. He was scared. He missed you.

Dream stirred and blinked away, groaning in pain as he craned his head to look at you. Blood dripped from his mouth. 

You stared in shock, not knowing what to say.

“C-Clay..” you cried, holding his face him your hands. He didn’t have the energy to be shocked, just forced a smile onto his lips.

“Y/N. You’re so beautiful.. I’m sorry.. f-for lying-“ he winced in pain as he tried to move. You held him down as to not further his injury.

“You need to keep still, you might have broken your ribs. We need to get you to a doctor-“ his hand encased your own, silencing you.

“No time.. run... get help.. l-leave me it’s what I d-deserve- please Y/N... please...” his eyes slide shut once again and you shook him.

“Dream..? Dream! Dream wake up! Clay!” You screamed, holding him in your arms. You couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not, you couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the wither now, it was steadily advancing on you.

You felt a rage boil up within you. Your sword crawling into your hands without realising.

—-

“You’re so weird Dream. Why would you want to hang out with me?”

“Because you’re fun.”

—-

Your own breathing became rapid and harsh, heart beating out of your chest as you laid Dream’s head slowly back down onto the tree. Blood seeping into the bark. 

The wither roared, shaking the grounding around you but you didn’t care. 

—-

“You’re too sweet on me Dream.”

“Could never be too sweet on you.”

—-

The sword lit up in your hand, the enchantments illuminating your face purple. 

—-

“Never show your opponent your afraid. It’s a sign of weakness. When you fight, you fight with strength. You fight with power. Now show me, show me your power!”

—-

You scream, darting towards the wither with your sword raised high. Heart pounding in beat with your footsteps. Rapid and determined.

The wither shot another projectile at you but this time you dodged, skidding across the dirt and avoiding it. The wither grew enraged and shot another, this time you swung your sword towards it, the projectile smashing into it and rebounding back to the wither.

WITHER   
—-•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Close. So fucking close. You roar again and hop onto an adjacent tree, scaling the bark going higher until you were directly above the creature. It looked up towards you and all three of its mouths open to screech at you, it’s body moving upwards so fast towards you in an attempt to get to you.

You vision went red as you jumped. Falling towards the wither with your sword held high. The wither stopped, ready to attack you when you came close, mouths opening wide. 

You brought the sword down on it and it pierced through the middle skulls jaw, right down into the ribs of the beast. Snapping the bones in half. You felt the sword pull free from the wither as its body lit up purple. 

WITHER   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The beginning.

——

Dream had yet to wake up. After the battle you had checked him over. He still had a pulse, though it was very weak. You looked over his chest and saw extreme bruising on his right side, and when pressing down you could tell a couple ribs were broken. You didn’t have any health or regeneration potions on you nor did Dream have any gapples on him. And since you had no clue how to get back to L’manberg, you followed the other pathing that you found.

Since Dream was knock out you had to carry him on you back, your knees felt destroyed and you back felt inches from snapping. The sun had started to set and you feared mobs were going to start arriving soon. You wouldn’t be able to fight in your condition and leaving Dream wasn’t an option. 

After the battle the wither disappeared in a burst of light, leaving behind a star shaped illuminated object. You had no clue what it was but you pocketed it anyway, it might be useful. 

The mud sank under your footsteps, leaving a trail behind you. Clouds had began to drift above you. Just fucking great. 

Another hour passed and it had gotten dark. You could barely see where you were going and you’d lost the path a long time ago. Every time you heard a crushing of bones or the snarl of a zombie you turned in the other direction, desperate to avoid all mobs in your attempt to get somewhere, anywhere safe. 

A large tree came into view, its roots half ripped from the ground leaving a hole underneath. It looks creepy but familiar, but you couldn’t place it. Dream’s breathing was rigid as you adjusted your hold on him. You look at his face and remembered.

——

You slide under an uprooted tree and cover yourself in mud. Masking your scent with the smell of mud. Bad won’t be able to smell you now.

——

That tree! You weren’t far from home. Your home. Bad, Skeppy and Sapnap. They couldn’t be too far.

“BAD!!” You scream out, hoping, begging the hybrid could hear you this far out. You felt your arms going numb from carrying Dream all this way, but you couldn’t stop. Not when you were so close.

You kept screaming out to Bad as you came closer and closer to home. 

A hiss sounded from behind you and you scream. 

A creeper fizzed as it prepared to explode. If it did you and Dream wouldn’t survive. But you couldn’t drop Dream, it could risk further injuring him, but you couldn’t run, your legs would give in and collapse. You were stuck.

You as quick as you possible could shifted away, it wasn’t faster than a regular walk but it made the creeper stop fizzing in order to get closer to you again. Each time you back away you felt closer and closer to death, the creeper got ever so nearer every time and before you knew it, you had backed yourself into a tree.

The creeper hissed and pulsated, body expanded as it prepared to explode. All of this. Your whole journey. Had been for nothing.

You let out a last scream as the creeper prepared to explode. But a sudden attack brought it death. 

Bad stood on top of the creeper, claws embedded in its throat, killing it instantly. 

The hybrid turned around quickly and his wings dropped at the sight of you. You must look a mess. Wither’s blood stained your face and Dream’s blood dripped down your shoulder. Dream.

“B-Bad he’s dying, he’s lost so much blood I’m scared he’s not going to make it-“ Bad didn’t let you have another word, scooping the both of you up into his arms and taking flight.

“Oh my goodness it’s okay, I’ll take you back to Skeppy. He can heal you two. Oh god you’re both bleeding so much. Is that-“ he looked down at your face. “Withers blood! What the heck happened!?” He shouted, almost home. Your body felt so tired. You wanted to sleep. The warm of Bad’s arm helping you to drift. 

“Hey hey hey Y/N! You can fall asleep you need to stay awake, Y/N? Y/N!”

——

“Skeppy it’s literally not that bad don’t worry-“

“I swear to god Y/N you better sit down and let me heal you.”

“It doesn’t even hurt!”

“That’s a lie! You’re bleeding!”

“Fine if you want to heal it so bad then go ahead Jesus!”

“Yay! Okay you need to pull you hoodie down so I can see your shoulder. I can’t heal it if I can’t see it.”

——

A warm feeling rushed through you. Like a smoothing fire coursing through your blood. It felt nice. Comforting. The little aches you felt in you body softened and disappeared, leaving your limbs feeling refreshed and relaxed. Was this some sort of dream. 

Tired eyes blink open, you try to sit up to see what’s wrong but a hand comes to your shoulder to push you back down.

“Don’t move while I heal you, it’s harder to focus.” That sounded like Skeppy. Did he say he was healing you? You attempt to focus your eyes and you see Skeppy and Bad in front of you.

You were laying on a large bed that looked way to big for any human. It must be Bad’s. You glance at Skeppy, he currently has his hand on your bare stomach, a glowing blue light emitting from his palm that shone through your lower half. It felt so warm. He was healing you.

“What- what happened..? Where’s...Dream! Where’s Dream!” You get up again, ignoring the yell of protest from the two of them. You scan the room hoping to find the blonde man, seeing him laying beside you fast asleep. He was no longer wearing his hoodie and trousers, now hosting a grey T-shirt and joggers, did they change him? You look down at your own clothing. You were still wearing the same trousers as before but you were now wearing a soft jumper.

“You changed me?” You felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of being stripped of your shirt in your sleep but it was for the right reason so you quashed that thought. 

“Ah-uh well your jumper was soaked with Dream’s blood and Wither’s blood so you couldn’t wear that and your T-shirt wasn’t any better.. I didn’t have any bad intention or anything!” Bad quickly rushed out, stumbling on the words that fell out his mouth.

“It’s okay Bad. I don’t mind. But how’s, how’s Dream? Is he okay?” You looked back at him, he looked to be peacefully sleeping. A soft snoring leaving his lips every other second.

“He had like two broken ribs, a crushed ankle and some horrible bruising like all over his chest. What the hell happened to you guys??” Skeppy explained, you let the question hang in the air for a bit.

“We were just walking through the forest. Dream wanted to show me and spot him and I used to go a lot. But as we got there there was loud crashing and a wither appeared-“ Bad looked horrified, tears twinkling at the corner of his eyes as his hand rubbed against your own soothingly. “It hit me and I collided with a tree. I think I passed out for a minute because when I woke up it’s health had gone down and Dream was no where to be seen. The wither came to attack me and I dodged, Dream shot an arrow at it but it didn’t do anything. The wither hit me with something and I felt like I was dying, my blood turned black... I gave Dream my sword so he could finish it off but the wither was strong. It hit him and he went straight into a large tree. When I got to him he was barely moving. There was so much blood.” Bad was rubbing circles across your hand as you recalled earlier events, seeing Dream’s dying face as he told you to leave him. “He told me to run. Go back to L’manberg and leave him behind. Why would he- I couldn’t I couldn’t leave him behind like that. So I grabbed the sword and rushed the Wither, stabbing it through the throat. It uh dropped this-“ you took you hand from Bad’s grasp and dug through your pockets. Pulling out the shining star like item. Skeppy’s and Bad’s face went slack as Skeppy’s jaw dropped and Bad snapped it closed. 

“That-That’s a wither star. Y/N you know how powerful those are?” Bad marvelled, tapping the wither star with his claw, it illuminated brighter at the touch. 

“No? What does it do?” 

“Well, with the right materials around it it can improve your stats. It’s gives you greater stamina and endurance and can even improve your health. This thing is fucking nuts!” “LANGUAGE SKEPPY!”

“Oh wow that’s crazy.” You looked at the star. It didn’t look like much in your palm but it felt powerful, like there was a strong energy running through it.

You thought over everything that had happened. Your mind hurting try to recall. 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me- why didn’t he tell me- this whole time he just-“ you stammered out, looking down at Dream. Bad gave you a sympathetic look.

“We were going to tell you but Dream, he said not to. He didn’t want to pressure you. After all you’ve been through. With what happened on the first day.” Bad explained, rubbing soft circles on the back of your hand. 

You were still having a hard time believing it. The man in your flashbacks, Clay, had been so caring towards you, he held love in his eyes. Dream was different, you couldn’t see his eyes, you couldn’t see when he looked at you longingly, couldn’t see when he cried over you. It hurt to think about. 

He didn’t want to overwhelm you. When he was speaking to Sapnap, he said he was scared that your feelings for him had changed. That you wouldn’t love him anymore. Your hand drifts to his face and you move some of his hair out of his face, getting a good look at him. 

You smile. 

After today, it could only get better


End file.
